


Heatwave

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Shorts [7]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Forbidden Love, Hot Weather, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew ran his fingers through his hair, it was damp with sweat from the hottest day in a generation and even in the shade, Matthew was still wilting.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> As we're having something of a heatwave here, I wanted to take the heatwave to Downton. Sort of a companion piece to Snow Day, but you don't have to have read that to follow this.

Matthew ran his fingers through his hair, it was damp with sweat from the hottest day in a generation and even in the shade, Matthew was still wilting. He was not built for excessive heat. Before the war, he had quite liked the Summer, with its warm days, strawberries and cream and cricket, but, having served in the Battle of the Somme, his thick uniform sticking to him and no shade on offer, and with the thunder of the German cannons and rattle of enemy fire, it had somewhat ruined what had been one of his favourite times of year. Matthew sighed. These days, he preferred cooler climes. 

The door to the Library opened and Thomas came in, carrying a jug of Pimms. Matthew’s face lit up as he saw him.  
“I thought you might like some of this.” Thomas poured him a glass and scooped some of the fruit up, making sure Matthew got the juiciest strawberries. He carried the glass over and set it down beside Matthew. Matthew gazed at him with adoration.  
“Mmm… Thank you.” Matthew took a long sip of the cool drink, feeling its pleasant chill run through him. “Oh that’s divine.” He smiled. “Is anyone else around?”  
“No.” Thomas smirked.  
Matthew’s eyes twinkled.  
“Good.”  
Matthew pulled Thomas down onto his lap and kissed him passionately, his arms wrapping around Thomas’ waist and his head tilting to deepen the kiss. Thomas sighed contentedly, his arms coming to rest circled around Matthew’s shoulders. Matthew drank him in like a bee taking nectar from a flower, his sweetness like ambrosia to him. 

Sadly, these moments could never last long and with the temperature showing no signs of letting up, they reluctantly broke apart; both were panting from a combination of the heat and their own breathlessness. Matthew leaned back in his chair and Thomas got up, straightening his livery.  
“This blasted heat, it’s almost unbearable.” Matthew undid the top three buttons of his shirt, Thomas’ eyes followed as the skin of Matthew’s neck was exposed. Matthew looked up to see Thomas watching him. Matthew grinned.  
“Can you think of anything that might help to cool me down?”  
“I might have something.” Thomas replied. 

Thomas locked the Library door and walked over to the chair. Matthew tilted his head questioningly as Thomas hovered over him. He straddled Matthew’s lap and lowered himself down. Thomas undid Matthew’s remaining buttons and opened his shirt, running his hands across Matthew’s chest. Matthew let his head fall back. Thomas plucked a strawberry from the jug and held it above Matthew’s mouth. Slowly, he trailed it down over his lips, his chin, down his neck towards his collarbone. Matthew’s eyes fluttered closed. Thomas held it over his heart, before lifting it to Matthew’s lips again. Matthew’s tongue flicked at the end of the strawberry, before taking it in. He sucked at it, before biting, the succulent juices exploded in his mouth. Matthew moaned in pleasure. He swallowed it and opened his eyes, to see Thomas’ eyes dark with lust. Thomas leaned in and his lips met Matthew’s, he licked the taste of strawberry out of Matthew’s mouth, his hands cupping Matthew’s jaw. Matthew deepened the kiss further, his hand resting on Thomas’ trousers, feeling his arousal. Matthew broke the kiss, grinning suggestively.  
“Perhaps you should sit in the chair?” 

Thomas’ gasp was all the answer Matthew needed. With surprising ease, he flipped them around, so that Thomas was laying on the chair beneath him. Matthew sank to his knees in front of it, palming Thomas through his trousers and making him squirm. A devilish smirk appearing on his handsome face.  
“I have so many ideas about what I would like to do to you now.”  
“Then shut up and do them.” Thomas replied breathlessly.  
Matthew laughed.  
“Perhaps I want to string it out a bit?”  
Thomas’ brain was close to short-circuiting.  
“Didn’t have you down as a prick-tease _Captain Crawley_.”  
Matthew’s eyes darkened.  
“Right…”  
Matthew reached forwards, frantically unbuttoning Thomas’ trousers. The heat from the heatwave was as nothing to the heat they felt inside.


End file.
